Little Silver Book
by Jerseygirl94
Summary: To get back at Wildwing for grounding him, Nosedive reads his journal that reveals so much interesting facts about his brother that he never knew before. Implied Slash-Wildwing x Duke.
1. Chapter 1

Hey Everyone, Jesus Deliver me, I am so sorry that I have not written anything on here since God knows when due to schoolwork (since I am nearing my college course with only a month left can you believe that!? Lol, I know I have some discontinued fanfictions out there that need to get done and don't worry, I will do that, but hopefully, this story here will cheer you all up. Now, whoever here had watched the Disney Afternoon Lineup while growing up in the 90's, and of course, to the Mighty Duck fans out there, here is a little something that I had managed to wrap up. So I hope you all will enjoy it! Plus, this also has implied slash so be prepared. If any of you don't like it, then always feel to turn back thank you :)

Little Silver Book. 

Rated K+

Warning: Implied Slash and One Word of Adult Language.

 **Where: The Pond.**

 **Time: 12:00 A.M.**

Within the Headquarters was gravely quiet by the time Nosedive had gotten back to the pond. He looked back and forth making sure that the rest of his team mates were sound asleep; he calmed his slightly beating heart down as he wiped the sweat off of his forehead soon being as quiet as a mouse hoping and praying to the highest heavens that nobody or a certain someone was still wide awake awaiting for his return. He had gone out with Thrash and Mookie to a Toxic Vomit Punk Rock Concert from earlier and was having the time of his life! promising his brother that he would be back by 10:00 but he had lost track of the time as he soon went and grabbed dinner consisting of pizza and soda, plus went to the Arcade to play some video games with the pair as well.

He silently tip toed through the Rec Room while hearing Grin snore in his room in the process. He had to bite back his chuckles knowing fully well how the giant duck was a heavy sleeper and had slept like a log; he couldn't blame him though. They were the Mighty Ducks after all. If it wasn't busting bad guy butt then it was playing hockey, if it wasn't that, then it was doing those stupid publicity stunts planned by their money making manager. Every day was the same routine to the point, it felt like living a very dull life never having the chance to have fun or be crazy even and that was what he had lived for. Sure he loved being a Crime fighter/Hockey player, but there had came a time in his life that he just wanted to say to hell with it all and by gum, he was going to make the best of every situation possible!

Getting to the metallic door, and punching in the passcode to the room that he and Wildwing shared, it soon swung open letting him in thus closing it as he breathed a sigh of relief knowing that he was off the hook; but his luck soon ran out as the lights turned on revealing to be the white Mallard himself in his pajama bottoms while he crossed his arms having a not-so-pleased expression on his face. Nosedive gulped the remaining mouth water that he had as he tried to speak, but the older sibling only held up his hand to silence him.

"Do you have any idea what time it is?" The blonde teenaged duck only rolled his eyes copying his older brother by crossing his own arms. "You said that you were only going to the Concert with your friends and that you would've been back by 10 that was two hours ago."

" _And there he goes, damn he sure does know how to switch from brother to dad mode in less than 10 seconds."_ Dive thought to himself. "I know how to tell time Wing, and I'm sorry okay? I just got sidetracked is all. After the Concert, we all went out for dinner, then we had hit the Arcade. No big deal."

"Still, you should've called to let me know that you were going to be a little late. I was starting to get worried about you."

Dive sighed. "Yeah, you're right, sorry, are we good now?"

Wing nodded. "Yes, we are, but that doesn't mean that you're off the hook though. You're grounded for two weeks."

Sky blue eyes widened and his mouth felt like it had went to the floor. "Two weeks!? Oh come on bro, have a heart I said I was sorry for being in so late didn't I?"

"Well baby bro, when we discuss a plan to be made, we stick to it. Now, get some rest because the start of your punishment begins tomorrow morning starting by cleaning the rink that has been built up with ice as of late since you were the last one to use it last week."

"But that's usually either Duke's or Grin's job." He pouted as the older Drake chuckled.

"Don't be such a duckling, now come on, change, and go to sleep."

Nosedive didn't think it was fair, he felt that no one understood that for once in his life, he just wanted to be a teenager just like the rest of those out there that got to do whatever they wanted whenever they wanted. But with an overprotective yet overbearing older brother, he didn't get that opportunity. He would have to do a little payback for Wing messing up his fun by tomorrow-when he had an idea that would pop up into mind first.

Well, so how was it? Not bad for a first chapter eh? Looks like our favorite duck is going to be planning some revenge against his big brother ;) just you wait and see ;) bye bye for now!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2.

 **The Next Morning...**

 **Time: 5:30 A.M.**

The Next Morning at exactly 5:30 a.m., Nosedive was up bright and early now down in the upper part of the pond cleaning off the Ice rink that was loaded and covered in ice as he used a large blue shovel throwing away whatever large amounts of frozen liquid and debris that had stayed behind for sometime. He muttered and grumbled under his breath still kinda angry at his brother for the unfair punishment that he had given him. So, he had lost track of the time, big deal; it wasn't like he was doing anything illegal with the two humans. Wildwing could be so stiff necked sometimes to the point, it was like he was walking around with a stick up his butt.

"Wow, I neva thought I'd see tha day, Nosedive up at tha crack a' dawn." Slowly turning around seeing none other than Duke with a paper bag in his hand, he soon rolled his eyes getting back to work of shovelling; however, it never stopped the Grey Mallard of skating up towards him holding up the bag. "Heard bout your lil punishment, so I thought I'd bring ya some breakfast."

Sighing in slight annoyance, thus seeing what was inside consisting of three jelly filled donuts and a medium sized cup of hot chocolate, he soon beamed his bad mood being replaced by joy and happiness as he gave the elder duck the biggest hug he could give him without spilling the contents.

"Thank you for saving me Duke...you're a real pal..."

"Geez Dive get a grip, you might be grounded, but Wing wouldn't go that fa of starving you." A sweat drop soon rolled down on the side of his head seeing the blonde male devour the pastries plus drinking the cocoa all in one sitting letting out a big belch.

"I guess he told you didn't he?" Dive asked as the two feathered friends found themselves sitting down at one of the stands. Duke nodded his head.

"He was pretty worried bout ya las' night there kid, sides, ya should've called jus' ta give 'im tha 'eads up."

Dive rolled his eyes once more and scoffed. "I don't always need to tell him where I'm at all of the time. Besides, he knows that I love hanging out with Thrash and Mook and it was a great night out too. He is such a pain in the tailfeathers at times ugh...it's not like we did anything out of the way. I understand that he was worried thinking something might have had happened, but grounding me for a couple of weeks is where I draw the line! I've been thinking all morning long on how I should plan my revenge on him; something so foul, and so evil that he would never look the same way again..."

Duke blinked his one good eye thus becoming unimpressed in the process. "And what are ya plannin' ta do anyway? put a couple a' gummy worms in his oatmeal, replace his shower gel with cheese spray, or betta yet, put itchin powda in 'is undawear?" He asked giving out a few methods but the teenager only shook his head.

"Heck no, those are all easy and simple payback, I'm talking about hardcore revenge...like, a secret or some secrets that he has kept hidden...from me. Who knows what type of deep dark travesties he has hiding not only from me, but from all of us!"

Duke soon rolled his good eye and got up stretching his long and lanky arms. "Well, whateva ya 'ave planned, good luck wit that. I'm going back up ta make some breakfast since it's my day ta cook, and hang in there kid, it won't be long now." And he soon walked away leaving the younger drake to ponder some thoughts inside his head.


	3. Chapter 3

Here's Chapter 3!

 **Disclaimer:** Mighty Ducks the Animated Series is owned by Disney.

Chapter 3.

"I don't know Wing, two weeks for tha kid? don't ya think that's a lil too much for him?" Duke asked as he poured in two mug fills of coffee for both him and his leader who took it gratefully taking small sips. "After all, he was jus' out havin' fun."

"Nosedive may be a teenager, but there are boundaries and limitations. He needs to learn that not everything in life is suppose to be all fun and games. You do have some teens out there that are on part time jobs after school or they even go out and volunteer to help out in their community; plus, he also needs to know the concept of responsibility as well. If I tell him to be back here at a certain time I mean that, I'm not robbing him from his freedom but he needs to know that there are times to have as much fun as you want and there are times that you need to be serious. He thinks that life is just one big game for him to master at all costs."

Duke nodded paying attention to his own cup and sipping the rest of the contents that were within it. "Yeah, ya do have a point there. Well anyway, I gotta get crackin' I promised Tanya that I would help her wit tha Aerowing today by going out wit her to buy some parts. It's go'in ta take awhile though but what do ya say if there's nothin else ta get done, we split a pizza tonight?"

Wing nodded and smiled. "Sure thing."

 **Later that Day...**

I'M BOOOOOOORRRRREEEEEEDDDDD!" Nosedive shouted to no one in particular as he had finished his morning chores for the day and now he had nothing else to do. Since he was grounded, he couldn't watch tv, he couldn't play any video games, heck, he couldn't even use his new cellphone that Phil had gotten for him and for the rest of the ducks either, and he had read every comic book that he managed to get his hands on. If he were to read them again, then it would be even more boring than usual. Besides, the 5 remaining ducks all had something to do. Mallory had gone to the Mall, Grin was in his room meditating, Tanya, along with Duke, had both went out to buy useful parts for the Aerowing and were going to spend some time either fixing it or adding new additions and that was what he wanted to do the most out of anything, but due to an accident that happened a few months back, he was banned temporarily. So there was only one thing left to do.

Bother Wing...

Wing laid on his stomach on the bottom bunk bed as he was writing down some more of his personal thoughts in his journal. The white drake always took pleasure in writing. Back home on Puckworld, whenever there wasn't a hockey match going on, or whenever the other ducks were too busy, he would sit in his room for hours on end writing in his most private possession that he treasured the most. Sometimes, it would be just some random facts that he would study in school, some would be strategies for games, and others well, were mostly his deep dark secrets that no one, not even Dive knew about to this very day-and he wished to keep them that way too.

Hearing the door about to slide open, he quickly hid the silver book underneath the mattress and acted natural as the younger drake pouted and crossed his arms.

"What's up with you?" He asked secretly taking pleasure of enjoying his baby brother's exaggerating expression.

"Guess." He replied dryly only getting a low chuckle from the older male sibling as he ruffled the blonde locks of hair only to have his hand swatted away. "I hope you're happy and having a real _good_ time."

"Sorry baby bro, but in order for you to learn about responsibility, then it needs to be this way. Besides, only 13 more days to go before you get back to having your freedom." But Dive didn't take the news lightly instead, his pout only deepened more. Wing sighed. "Look, what do you say to some lunch? You have been working hard all day and I thought I might cheer you up."

That only seemed to lighten his spirits. "Triple Spicy Tacos?"

"With extra hot sauce and cheddar cheese." Wing winked sending Nosedive into a jumping frenzy.

"Thanks big bro!"

"While I'm gone, I expect to still see you in here okay? Don't even think about trying to sneak off, and if you're bored, read a book, there are plenty to choose from on top of the shelf just pick one and start."

"But reading is so boring. Well, only those books are boring anyway." Wildwing chuckled and soon headed out leaving his brother to cross his arms and sigh. "Sheesh, you woulda thought that he would suggest some non-boring types but nooooo. Or better yet, he coulda at least let me go with him; I wouldn't misbehave." With the words that came flying out of his mouth, an idea popped into his head as he made a little smirk eyeing the bottom bunk.

"Well, he said he expects me to still be in here while he's gone, and what better way to pass the time by jumping on his bed?" He chuckled as he got up and ran towards the neatly made bed thus jumping on it. He was on punishment yes, but why not make the best of it?"

"Hah! Take that bro! Who's reckless now?" But because he was bouncing on it too much, the familiar silver book soon fell out making its appearance. Stopping his little activity, thus jumping down to the floor, the teen soon witnessed the possession growing confused. Why would a book be doing under the mattress? Opening up the page, he soon saw that it was Wildwing's journal as he flipped through the first page of the book.

His smirk grew slightly evil. "He did say to pick out a book to read...hehehe... sweet revenge..."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 now here!

If you come across the _Italics,_ that means that Dive is reading Wing's journal entries just to let you all know ;)

Chapter 4.

"To read the journal or not to read the journal, that is the question. Hmmm... either I put it back where it was secretly hidden from underneath the mattress and pretend that I have not seen it before or to read some of the most recent or as of late entries to find out about big bro's most deepest, darkest, and most juiciest secrets ever known to duck as a form of revenge necessary." Nosedive thought real hard but soon shrugged it off opening up the latest page that he could find and soon started to read without any care at all.

 _Friday, June 10, 2002._

 _Dear Journal,_

 _We have had another intense battle with Dragaunus once again this evening. This time, he was seen in the old abandoned warehouse down by the Docks trying to steal cable wires for the Raptor. Luckily, Duke and Mallory had both taken him on while I on the other hand, had gotten to Siege and Chameleon. That Damn lizard really knows how to get on my nerves with his constant camouflage despite myself wearing the mask, he was hard to just keep still due to the fact that he is pretty fast and slick; if it hadn't been for Baby Bro's diversion, I still would've been trying to detect where he was._

 _Although Dive can be a thorn in my side at times, he really does know how to use his brain in the most intense battles as well as putting a smile on the rest of the team's faces whenever depression will soon start to kick in. He really sees them as family after all that the both of us had went through during our days in the camps. If it hadn't been for him, I don't know what I would've done which is one of the reasons why I appreciate him as a brother and the best friend that I have always have had since the day he had hatched from his egg._

 _No matter what the outcome will be, I will always make sure to protect him and be by his side._

Dive smiled warmly as he had finished reading the page. Tears soon started to cloud his vision as he wiped them away not even allowing for one drop to make its appearance. Although Wing could be overbearing at most times, he did loved his brother to the point that he saw him as more than just a role model, but as his hero, and that was something that he would never forget in a lifetime to come. He soon flipped through another entry coming across the words that he never knew about the older Mallard before as he tried to hold in his giggles.

 _Saturday, June 11, 2002._

 _Dear Journal,_

 _This evening, Duke has just told us about the new Karaoke Bar that had just opened from earlier today while he stopped to get some coffee and donuts for us to eat and he said we could be the first ones there to give it a try. So he, Tanya, and myself soon made our official appearances to see who would be the best singer to sing at least one song without screwing up._

 _I haven't told the rest of the members yet, but on the other hand, they don't need to know but between you and me, I secretly love karaoke but I'm too shy to admit that in front of the entire population of Anaheim especially Dive. If he found out about my secret interest, he would never live it down. Lets just say, that I have the voice of a screeching cat when I scream so go ahead, laugh for all I care, I know I literally suck at singing but hey, first time for anything right?_

 _Anyway, after Tanya had gotten her shot, (with her own voice that sounded like an asthmatic opera singer's), Duke soon took the stage and was instantly applauded by everyone where he was even asked to give an encore. I never knew Duke had the voice of an angel, (and a handsome angel at that). Despite his accent, he sounded so clear, so fresh, that I was even blown away myself. He looked so...dashing...*sigh* if I had that voice, I would be up there doing a duet with him but I would never live with the embarrassment, especially around him._

 _He is definitely a wonder to behold. :)_

 _Biting his bottom lip, Dive soon couldn't hold in his chuckles any longer as he let out loud laughter that echoed throughout. After hearing the sliding of the metallic door, he soon hurried up to put the silver diary back under the mattress. Seeing Wildwing make his appearance, he gave out a forced smile and wave._

 _"See bro, I told you I would stay here, and I didn't sneak out just like I promised."_

 _Wing shook his head wholeheartedly while holding up the bag with the tacos that were still nice and hot that made the young duck's mouth water as he inched towards the wrapped up Mexican food taking one. The elder soon got out his own lunch that consisted of a cheeseburger and curly fries along with a drink of half Pepsi and half Dr. Pepper._

 _"So, did you have any fun in the literacy world while I was gone?" He asked his brother who soon took a sip of his Mountain Dew while he side-eyed the other direction avoiding his eyes._

 _"Oh I sure did big bro, and let's say, that I have learned some things I never knew before." The team leader smiled and ruffled his blonde hair._

 _"Well I'm glad. Keep this up, and the grounding will be over in no time at all." He then patted him on the back, but deep down, Nosedive was just getting started._

 _Maybe this two week punishment wouldn't be so bad after all._

 _Yeah, I just wanted to add Wildwing doing karaoke with some of the team members XD which is definitely my headcanon. And yes, out of all of them, Duke has the better voice :) besides Mallory. Lol! Wing cannot sing worth a damn, and Tanya does really sound like an asthmatic opera singer XD_


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5.

The puck was seen flying across the rink after it had been shot from Grin as it soon came in for a landing heading straight towards Mallory who caught it with ease as she raced her way towards the net where Wildwing, with the mask on his face, paid full attention soon seeing the black object coming forth. With great reflexes, he soon caught it in the palm of his hands thus taking off the Goalie mask smiling at the rest of the team.

Nosedive sat at the stands looking glum. He could understand that he was still grounded but not being allowed to play hockey with his friends was definitely way out of line! if he was told to clean the rink from yesterday, then why wasn't he asked to play? it didn't make any sense at all. After all, he did all of the hard and heavy work, couldn't Wing give him a break just once? He was so busy sulking, that he didn't even pay attention to when the fiery red headed female duck came to sit next to him getting her water bottle and taking a swig.

"Day 2 of your punishment short stuff? my, you really have it bad." She snickered while he just gave her an eye roll making a mental note that he had a prank in the making just for her later on.

"Hardy har har, so what? it's not my fault that I enjoy hanging out with others besides you guys, and because I was late, Wing had a cow over it. At least I know how to have real fun instead of taking and wasting time singing karaoke any night." He smirked causing her to look at him in confusion.

"Dare I ask, but what in the world are you talking about? what do you mean by karaoke?" Now it was the blonde duck's turn to snicker as he inched her to come closer after seeing the remaining members still on the ice discussing about hockey strategies.

"You won't believe this after I dish it out on ya, but I read one of the entries in his journal yesterday while he was out and I just found out. Plus, he even has the voice of a screeching cat whenever he tries to belt out a tune; it was so hilarious. I always told him that he had a terrible voice." Mal blinked twice trying to process the sudden information about her leader soon getting a mental image in her head as she too started to giggle. She knew it was wrong for Dive to peek inside his brother's innermost secret, but she just couldn't help herself as they both got into full on laughter.

"What are you two laughing about?" They quickly stopped seeing the captain and the rest make their way towards them to head out as they both shook their heads in unison only laughing about a joke that they had heard which was somewhat unusual for Mal for she rarely laughed especially when his baby brother was trying to get her to laugh or even chuckle with one of his poorly made jokes or his never-ending pranks on her. But he shrugged that thought out his head and went ahead about to get a soda, when the alarm of Drake 1 sounded off.

"Trouble. Let's rock Ducks! and Dive," The younger held out his hand.

"I know bro I know, I'm still on lockdown. But don't worry, I'll just entertain myself with more reading material." Giving a thumbs up and a wink, he soon left to go back into their shared room to get the journal once again as he skimmed through more pages to see what other interesting facts he could read.

 _Thursday, June 24, 2002._

 _Dear Journal,_

 _After that lemon meringue pie I had last night that one of our fans brought for us, my tongue felt very strange and heavy this morning. I can't quite put my finger on it, but Tanya had called Dr. Katherine Eisenhower to come check me out. Have I ever told you that I am terrified of doctors? Well, let me tell you that Dr. Eisenhower was really trying to calm me down-by sticking a sedative in my arm which really had me horrified! I tried fighting her off, but Grin had to hold me nice and tight in order for her to do her job._

 _Turns out, that I'm allergic to anything that is citrus, can you believe that!? which means, I can't even drink orange juice anymore which sucks! And I thought Dive was the whiny one. Ugh... doesn't anyone know that I need to have my vitamin C in the mornings? now I have to see what is there for me to eat._

Dive grew surprised, he had no idea that Wing was allergic to citrus fruits. Maybe that was one of the reasons why he would have rather taken an apple or banana before it would be one of the ducks' turns to make breakfast in the mornings. But it was funny to read that he had gotten pinned down by Grin in order for the doctor to sedate them. Now that was ideal blackmail. And that gave him a pretty good idea indeed. Getting his com, he soon contacted Thrash and Mookie who were on their lunch break at the moment to find out from them if he could get some oranges for the gang were out fighting off Lizard Lips and wanted to make them something extra special.

It was going to be classic.

The metallic doors swung open revealing to be the two teens with bags full of oranges and lemons. Nosedive eagerly took them setting them in the kitchen as Mook asked what he needed them for as she saw her feathered friend starting to work his magic. He may not be able to cook, but he was damn good at baking any type of dessert he could think of to calm his sweet tooth down.

"Once they get back from crime-fighting, they will have a delicious snack just ready and waiting to be eaten. Duke taught me on how to make lemon flavored sugar cookies from a few months ago plus, I also want to try my hand at making orange smoothies." He explained.

"But if they're out fighting Dragaunus and his goons, why do you have to stay behind anyway?" Thrash asked as the blonde mallard sighed.

"I've been grounded for coming in too late from the other night thanks to over-protective big bro. So, I'm even banned from going out for the rest of this week and next week. Heck, I'm not even allowed to play hockey, and they know they would never win without me."

"Ouch, that sucks. So what have you been doing to pass the time?" The purple mohawked girl asked seeing that he had a little grin plastered on his face as he used his index finger to bring them in a little closer.

"You both are not going to believe this, but Wing has been holding out on me. He has a journal and let's just say, that I have been keeping myself very entertained. I just found out that he's allergic to citrus fruits, and loves karaoke." Both punk teens were surprised to hear the news being spilt, who ever thought that the ducks' team captain/leader loved karaoke as much as the next person? now that was something good to hear as they both snickered.

"So I believe that you're also making snacks for when they get back, you can give some to him?" The brunette male asked seeing the male duck chuckle and winked.

"Hey, nothing is too good for my bro."

"But that also means, you're also going to make him allergic by giving him one?" Mook asked in disbelief imagining what the white Mallard would look like if his tongue swelled up and couldn't talk. "Nosedive, call me crazy, but is this your own way of getting revenge?"

The teen looked down blushing slightly, but as he was about to answer, his com beeped signaling the Aerowing about to come through. Telling his friends to leave through the backdoor to not get caught, he hurried up putting both fruits away for the rest of the ducks to not grow suspicious as the cookies were now fully baked fresh out of the oven and the smoothies were chilling in the fridge.

The 5 heroes soon revealed themselves looking pretty tired from the long battle but were at ease once again that they had won once more. Dive soon came out holding a large tray full of cookies and drinks as they each got one or two of the baked good followed by their own refreshment. Wing politely declined, but the younger one insisted on giving it to him (due to the puppy dog pout expression whenever he wanted to get his own way). And not wanting to make his little bro feel bad, he then gave in taking a glass and taking small sips not paying attention to Dive's snickering.

Suddenly, his tongue started to feel a little funny followed by his throat feeling like it was starting to close in on him as he set the drink down running down the hallway to take his allergy medication. The rest minus the young drake grew instantly worried especially Duke; after Grin had told him that their leader was allergic to anything that was acidic, he made sure that the captain didn't forget to take his penicillin as he quickly got up to go check up on him.

In the kitchen, Nosedive was laughing up a storm.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6.

 **Later That Night...**

Wildwing sighed as he bookmarked a page in his book and soon closed it as Nosedive revealed himself with a cup of tea in his hands. "Hey, I made you a goodnight drink and I put honey in it this time instead of lemon juice so it won't do anything to you I promise." The older Mallard smiled taking the fine China cup from his little brother thus blowing away the steam and taking a small sip as well while Dive looked at him for quite sometime.

"I guess I have a little explaining to do. I'm sorry baby bro that I didn't tell you about my little problem; but even looking at a glass of lemonade for too long would make me swell up. Which is why I have to take penicillin in order to not look like a blowfish." The younger mallard shook his head as he soon climbed towards his top bunk moving a comic book aside to get under his covers.

"Don't worry about it, I had no idea that you were allergic to anything citrus." He tried to keep a concern expression but he silently kept snickering at the funny face that the elder gave off from earlier that the image itself was planted in his head. Wing looked at him confused soon turning off the light to get under his own sheets saying goodnight to the young crime fighter.

"Hey bro, I was thinking, maybe after this whole lockdown charade is over with, we can go downtown and probably do some karaoke together, plus we can also bring Duke along to see just how well he sings his heart out." As the words passed his beak, Wing instantly sprang back to life wondering where on Earth he knew about his little "secret" hobby from but Dive on the other hand, closed his eyes pretending that he had soon fallen asleep too quick trying hard to not give out a chuckle in the middle of the night or else the elder would instantly get suspicious.

Over the next few days, Nosedive was having the time of his life reading more of Wing's personal thoughts to the point it was a lot better than sitting around moping all day long. Dragaunus and his idiotic cronies haven't caused any havoc recently with only the exception of a few inexperienced criminals causing trouble with just robbing banks and jewelry stores; leaving the heroes to finish up the job quick as a wink as well as leaving them to have nothing to do only practicing and playing hockey whenever there would be a game coming up.

The pitter patter of the never-ending rain could be heard from outside as Tanya was busy at work fixing the Aerowing after another one of the long battles with Wraith and Siege. Going into her toolbox to get her wrench thus seeing that it wasn't there, she rolled her eyes knowing that it was one of Nosedive's never-ending pranks, she soon found herself in front of the Flashblade siblings' door giving it a couple of knocks before she could hear a thud on the other side as she knocked again only for the door to slide seeing the younger brother tuck a strand of blonde hair behind knowing that she was going to have it out towards him.

"Nosedive, have you seen my wrench? I need to finish fixing up the Aerowing." Nodding, he then dug it out of a pile of dirty clothes that were on the floor as he then placed it into her hands about to close the metallic door, when she used her foot to stop the movement.

"What was that noise I heard?" She asked as he soon shook his head vigorously.

"Those were my comics, I've been meaning to move them." He laughed nervously but the tech female was not convinced.

"Uh-huh... Nosedive, your comics are too light to make that kind of a hard thudding sound. So tell me the truth, what was it that I uh just heard?" The blonde male sighed. He knew that he could never lie to Tanya. She was a little more stern than Mallory and could be somewhat scary than the red head as well; she was more of the den mother that Dive saw as and never wanted to cause any problems for her either. He soon sighed walking away from her to pick up the silver patterned book seeing her grow confused as to why he would hide a book but he wasn't done there. Letting her go through the pages, she was soon surprised thus getting a little mad at him in return.

"Nosedive, why in the world would you be reading Wildwing's diary? This is his most pri-pri... secret possession!" He soon shushed her wanting for her to be quiet despite them being the only two ducks since the rest of them had gone out for lunch.

"First of all, it's a journal-

"Regardless, you know better than to be uh snooping around and reading his per- pers- deep dark secrets!" She yelled out causing him to step back a little and look down at the floor like it was the most interesting thing to do right now like he could just melt right down into a puddle.

"If I tell you, will you promise me that you will keep your beak shut and don't say anything?" Tanya sighed thus nodding her head slightly.

"Okay, the only reason why I'm reading his journal is because it is my form of revenge for getting back at him after he punished me for coming in so late that night after I had a blast with Thrash and Mook." The blonde tech stared at him with a deadpanned expression as she blinked twice.

"Seriously? That is one of the reasons? Nosedive..."

"I know, I know it's wrong to be invading his privacy, but to tell you the truth, I just can't stop reading so many facts, secrets, and not to mention gossip." Getting the book from her, he soon scanned the other set of pages. "Half the time, he can't understand a word that Grin says even if it's the simplest quotes." He turned to another page. "Mallory needs to start dressing up like a real civilized young woman more often, I would feel sorry for any man who comes across her path."

Another page. "At times I wish I could tell Duke how I really feel about him. The way he moves, the way he talks, and the way he smells after he puts his cologne on in the morning, makes my blood boil to the point, it feels like I just want to have him all to myself. But I can't be thinking like that to know that I'm fawning over one of my team-mates as well as being afraid to come out of the closet especially to Dive. He would never understand..." Dive and Tanya soon looked at each-other flabbergasted on the last entry as the younger blonde soon closed the book and everywhere became silent around them.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7.

For the past 5 minutes, Nosedive sat on Wildwing's bottom bunk staring off into space. Tanya looked on in concern, never had she seen the young teen looking so off. Soon finding herself sitting next to him, she then patted his shoulder thus sighing.

"Nosedive, I'm pretty sure Wildwing was trying to find the right time in just the right way to tell you the truth, but in my opinion, I think he is just scared of how you would think of him from here on out." The blonde male glanced her way sighing as well.

"Not only that, but with Duke of all ducks? had no idea he was really into him like that." Now that he mentioned it, he really had no idea that his older brother was actually into Drakes like that. Back home, when Wing would come home from school and hockey practice, he would always come home with a beautiful girl next to him not knowing that it was actually a cover up to hide his true orientation from their parents. What he also didn't know was that whenever his back would be turned, the white Mallard would look on at the older grey male and smile warmheartedly at him while he would be training in a simulated environment; now coming to realize his secret crush towards their team-mate.

"Nosedive, I know this is a lot for you to take in, but always remember that Wildwing is still the same drake and that he will always be there for you no matter what okay?" The tech duck said seeing him nod thus getting up to head out. "Oh, and one more thing, please stop reading his innermost secrets, he will really feel hurt to know that you have been doing it all this time. Tell him the truth, you both need to really come out with your own secrets and lies to get it off your chests soon."

The youngest member had his arms behind his head as he laid on his back digesting the words that Tanya had told him. As much as he hated to admit, she was right. Deep down, maybe Wildwing was secretly hurting on the inside to come out and tell the others about what he really was which became one of the reasons why he even had the journal in the first place; to get it off his chest and to not be afraid any longer. Deciding that a good nap would be good, he soon turned onto his side.

A green mouse soon found its way into a tight fitting hole.

Dragaunus was pacing back and forth, his nostrils releasing the smoke as he waited for Chameleon to come back with any new discovery or information about the ducks whereabouts. He had had with those blasted ducks, and he would destroy them until they would be made into anything edible. "I am pretty sure that he is on his way back my Lord." Wealth replied thus once again, being ignored by the evil tyrant who growled and mumbled.

"It has been over an hour since I sent him, surely it wouldn't take him that long!" Right on cue, the other saurian appeared in a blink of an eye causing the dragon like creature to clench his teeth and snarl. "Well!? Did you discover where they live?"

Nodding obediently, " They didn't know a thing that I was around, who knew that being a little rodent can have its perks? also, that's not all, I even found out that their team captain has a journal too filled with a lot of juicy secrets that not even his team members minus the annoying brat know about."

"What would he be doing with a book just to write stuff down anyway? that to me is a waste of time." Siege replied his tail wagging back and forth wanting nothing more than just to crush the ducks instead of hearing the latest gossip in the Raptor.

Dragaunus had let the info sink into his head.

An evil smirk soon slowly formed onto his features. "Great work Chameleon." The young reptile beamed with pride. "Wraith, I have a little favor to ask of you..."

Dinner was filled by endless chatter later that evening as all of the ducks gathered around the large metallic table conversating about anything miscellaneous. From hockey strategies, to battle plans against Dragaunus. Nosedive was the only one not uttering out a word while he just quietly ate his food and only nodding or shaking his head instead which really brought the attention to the other members minus Tanya since she was also the other to know about Wing's secret, but because she was so respectful towards her leader, she didn't say a word even when Mallory turned her head towards her, she just shrugged.

"Baby bro, are you okay?" The older Drake asked the younger one in concern who just nodded his head excusing himself to go back into their shared room as the others looked after with mixtures of confusion and concern. Never had they see him look so down before. Just as they were about to question his sudden change in mood, Phil soon came bursting in with some usual exciting news causing the members to groan.

"Boobies! Glad I caught you all at a great time."

"What is it Phil?" Wing asked in a slightly annoyed tone wondering what the money hungry manager was up to this time but as always, the fat man was oblivious to the duck's tone of voice.

"I had just gotten off the phone with Sports Illustrated, they would like you all to do an on live radio appearance at the station by Friday Night. I even gave them all the okay to give each and every one of you a chance to speak to your fans on the air!" For once, the ducks saw that it was a good idea, normally, they would be highly perturbed at the thought of another idiotic publicity stunt, but this time, they were all up for it. At least they wouldn't be signing any autographs this time which was a major relief.

"Well, at least I can rest easily knowing that I don't have to dress up." Mallory replied giving a slight smile knowing just how much she hated doing that when it came onto appearances. Not that she loved to wear new and beautiful clothes, but having the thoughts of dressing up for any type of interview was a big fat no in her book. The others soon gave out a nod.

"Come in!" Nosedive called from the other side once he heard the door knocked revealing to be Wing himself looking very worried about his little brother as he soon climbed up onto the top bunk of the teen as well as patting the side for him to sit next to him.

"Alright, what's with the attitude change anyway?" The elder asked hearing the younger one sigh shaking his head. "You've been quiet all evening long, is there something you are not telling me Nosedive? something I should know about?" Now that was the part the blonde drake wasn't ready to talk about yet due to him still digesting the new found info into his head but he knew Wing where if he was found caught in a lie, his brother would look right through him with or without the mask. But like Tanya said, he needed to come out with it more sooner than later.

He soon calmed his beating heart. "Why didn't you tell me?"

Wing looked on in confusion. "Tell you what?"

"That...you're gay?"

After the words had left through his bill, the team leader's eyes soon opened wide.


	8. Chapter 8

Happy Sunday! And enjoy Chapter 8!

Chapter 8.

"I'm what?" Wildwing asked looking a little taken aback by that question. There was no way Dive knew that about him. He was completely careful not to show that side of him for as long as he could remember; deep down, he was even starting to feel a little nervous about his secret as he coughed to clear his throat and rubbed his neck which was a habit that he had taken since he was a little duckling whenever he would get nervous or embarrassed. Dive looked at him with full patience expecting for to give him an answer real soon.

"Dive, where in the name of Drake Ducaine did you hear that from?" The older Mallard asked in a nervous tone hoping that his little brother didn't catch on only to see the other shrug not wanting to tell him the truth just yet no matter how much Tanya's voice was in his ears.

"That's not important right now, but why didn't you tell me? I wouldn't care having a gay brother around. Which also leaves me to another question, have you ever... You know, done it with Canard back then? seeing how you two were so close and all?"

Wing shook his head. "No, I never saw him that way. He was more into the girls and going on dates with them which never bothered me at all. I guess it was me who had the problem instead. Back in High School, there was this Drake named Robert Quackstein, and he was handsome as puck. His family was very wealthy and he could get anything that he wanted, but he was so humble that he really never wanted any materialistic needs, he just wanted to play Hockey due to his dad being the captain of an All-star team instead. Other Drakes and ducks fonded over him, I was lucky if we ever bumped into each-other."

"So what happened to him?" Dive asked only to see his brother sigh.

"The War happened. To this day, I don't know whether he's dead or alive now but what I felt for him has been over since we became who we are now." Dive looked down and twiddled his fingers after hearing how slightly troubled Wing was. Here was his brother who was the Fearless Leader of both the Hockey playing and crime fighting team of the Mighty Ducks yet he felt so ashamed of what he was that he never gave it a complete thought. Like here on Earth, back on Puckworld, Homosexuality was frowned upon on where the other Drakes and ducks had to be very careful when sneaking around. It felt like a sin even hearing the word. And he didn't want his brother to be so embarrassed.

Feeling skinny arms snake around his broad body, Wing took the pleasure of giving him a tight hug not wanting to let go as he patted his back and played with the locks of his hair. "I'm sorry I never told you. I was actually afraid of how you would think of me, that you didn't want to be seen with a brother who had it for Drakes instead."

Dive shook his head and looked into his ocean blue eyes. "It wouldn't have made it any different for us. I don't have anything against it either; besides, nobody can't tell who to have the hots for. You are who you are so just be yourself."

He couldn't bear to tell him about Duke being his ultimate number 1 crush, but hopefully with some sleep, he would have the courage enough to spit it all out real soon.

Later that night, all was quiet with not a single machine humming in existence. Everyone had gone to bed leaving the skeletal saurian to appear. Due to his magic, he took advantage of the invisibility cloak to go through the Flashblade siblings' room where they were sound asleep oblivious to the world around them, especially to one of the saurians who had assisted causing havoc on their planet that they could no longer go back to.

He soon bent down eyeing the mattress that the elder Mallard slept on. Out stretching his hands, the journal soon appeared right before him giving an evil smirk and he disappeared.

A flash of green light soon reappeared before their eyes revealing to be The deceased wizard once again with the silver book in his bony hands. Dragaunus smiled wickedly stretching out his large clawed hand where it was soon laid within the palm as he went through the pages snickering very devilishly. "Oh, this is delicious, this is devine! Soon, those ducks won't know what will hit them once they hear that their fearless leader has been holding out against them!"

If Wraith had eyes, he would have rolled them after hearing the words that came out of the large red lizard's mouth. "Pardon my interupption my Lord, but the journal itself holds one's private and personal thoughts that only suits their own well being; there is nothing wrong with that, and of course a living soul will not be judged by their character based on who they are."

But as usual, Dragaunus only ignored him only paying attention to what was in the pages, when suddenly, a square shaped object soon fell out as he picked it up revealing to be a photograph...of Duke shirtless! Siege was unaffected by it but Chameleon on the other hand, had a question raising his hand like a student who was in school "Uh Boss, why is there a picture doing in that journal anyway?"

"Because you idiotic bloke, this photograph here is one of the ducks known as Duke L'orange; and it also appears that their suppose captain has a secret admiration for him as well. Does that answer your question?" Chameleon nodded but still looked confused as ever.

"But, what are you going to do With the journal anyway?" Dragaunus's lips twisted into an evil almost sadistic grin.

"The ducks have a game this upcoming Saturday and Wraith, you will be the one to make sure that bumbling leader of theirs gets the ultimate embarrassment of his life! He will never live it down for as long as he lives. Not to mention, that little simpleton of a brother he has will be the bait."

Wraith wanted to yell him that this was a bad idea, but far beat from him telling the dragon like Overlord anything, so he just nodded his head but deep down, he just sighed knowing that he was going to lose as usual.


	9. Chapter 9

I'm BAAAAACCCCKKKK! And ready to continue! Now before I begin, I did some research for the list of Radio Stations of Anaheim California that I found in the Google Search Engine, and came across the KSPN Station which is licensed to Los Angeles, California serving the Greater Los Angeles Area. The station is owned by The Walt Disney Company and operated through ESPN Radio. Found it on Wikipedia, looks like you learn something new everyday :) Since ESPN is mainly about any type of sport they come across, I also taken the liberty for Hockey to also be apart of it as well. Anyway, on to the chapter!

Chapter 9.

Friday soon came by in a flash. The morning turned into the afternoon which turned into the evening as everyone was going about their daily routine. By 7:00, all of the ducks had gotten themselves ready to go to the Radio Station where they were going to give their appearances there as well as talk to their fans, young and old alike over the Radio. Wildwing fixed his watch and checked the time making sure that it was giving the right time and smiled glancing towards his younger brother who was reading one of his comics.

"What in the world do you think you're doing?" He asked as the blonde drake rolled his eyes studying the panels of the page. The older Mallard gave a small smile walking towards his little sibling taking the book out of his hands who soon looked like he was about to take it from him in which the elder held it out of his reach. "I guess your reading is so important, that you can't be bothered to come with us to the Radio Station eh?"

Nosedive looked confused, then it suddenly dawned on him. "You mean, I can go with you guys?" Wing nodded.

"Yep, your punishment is now officially over, but no funny business understand?" The blonde duckling nodded quickly giving his big brother a squeezing hug jumping up and down like a tiny Hatchling as he soon got his high tops on and met his elder sibling in the Hangar where everyone else was in the Migrator ready to hit the streets.

 **Where: KSPN Radio Station, Los Angeles, California.**

 **Time: 7:53 p.m.**

"Good Evening everbody, this is Scott Myers here and Welcome to the evening minute on ESPNLA 710. We will get you to the hourly scores of the Basketball Game soon but please, allow me to present my 6 new guests joining us tonight. They might be ducks, but they are not just your average ducks that can be found at your local area park pond. They have only been here on Earth for the past 6 months, but they are a pro Hockey Team a part of the NHL bringing home the Stanley cup 5 games in a row, please let me introduce you all to The Mighty Ducks!"

One by one, the Humanoids soon stepped in giving out handshakes to the Radio Host as they soon found their own seats to sit down thanking the human man for letting them be apart of his show. "Nice to have you all here as well. It is such a pleasure to finally meet you all. So, you all have only been here for 6 entire months and you all have been winning hockey games like crazy eh? Tell me, what is your secret?"

Wildwing shook his head speaking for the team. "Where we come from, every one of our species used the sport as a way of living. Our Own transportation was skating from one location to another. I guess you can say that our ancestors went way back to when they were known as penguins." The others laughed at their leader's joke as they were being asked another question.

"Intriguing, so what chose you all to come here?" Faces soon became grim as the ducks soon remembered how their home planet soon became destroyed thanks to Dragaunus; deep down, they were angry, but Wing being the most level headed one of them, spoke very calmly.

"A Warlord by the name of Dragaunus, had destroyed what was once a peaceful planet, became a barren wasteland. Forcing us into a war that never needed to begin in the first place. With the help of a friend of mine and former leader, we managed to get out of there thus starting the team. However, he wasn't so lucky; to this day, we don' know if he is either still alive or..." Nosedive saw just how troubled his big brother was and calmly laid his hand on top of the slightly bigger one giving him a warm squeeze to assure him that he was right here by his side.

"Scott nodded his head fully acceptful and moved on to a more lighter topic. Afterwards, callers from different parts of California and other states, were calling in like crazy asking questions leaving the ducks to give them helpful advice and tips on what they needed to do for upcoming hockey games that they had gotten themselves into due to being die hard fans of the ducks. One caller checked in from his home in Las Vegas, Nevada, to another one calling all the way from Brooklyn New York asking about Hockey or tips on hos to get a boy or a girl to notice them. It became very fascinating to know that the ducks were very well loved by everyone whether from playing their games to saving the world almost every single day.

Nosedive paced back and forth in the Rec Room the minute the gang had came back to the pond a little later on. He knew in his mind that he was feeling a tremendous amount of guilt for reading Wing's journal. The more he thought about it, the sicker the feeling stayed within him. Even though his brother got on his nerves at times, Dive knew that Wildwing was only doing it to keep him safe seeing they were the only ones they had towards each-other as family.

He soon found himself standing in front of Grin's door as he sucked in a breath and exhaled. Giving the metallic door a good three taps thus waiting 2 minutes before it automatically opened revealing to be The giant duck himself gazing down at his friend who had a troubled expression painted on his face.

"What troubles you my little friend?" A sigh soon came out through his beak and looked back up at his large companion.

"Can we go inside your room if that's okay?" Nodding, he stepped aside and the door slid shut.

"Please sit down." Nodding, he followed the simple order and followed his gesture as Grin soon closed his eyes and started to meditate. "Now, tell me your troubles."

"I guess I should start from the beginning." Grin nodded.

"Take all the time that you need little friend."

Nosedive nodded and so, he soon started to tell him everything from when he got back to the pond too late, to Wing grounding him, and now to reading his journal. Not once did Grin open his eyes or became annoyed of the younger drake's blabbering instead, he listened with open ears and an open mind. Besides Tanya, Duke, Thrash, and Mookie, Grin was a good listener and never judged anybody by their trials and errors. He saw the good in everyone and knew that deep down, they also had a troubled past behind their own exteriors.

"The privacy of one's securities can also lead to the other's downfall. You have to be the one to be truthful to yourself in order to free your mind from any type of negativity my little friend. Honesty is the way to one's future." Nosedive nodded for once understanding Grin's, many zen quotes and thanked him as well as receiving a pat on the head. Smiling up at his large friend, he then left in full high spirits as he went into his and Wing's shared room where he saw his brother bent down like he was trying to find something.

"Hey bro, playing hide and seek with your imaginary friend?" He asked trying to light up the mood a bit only to be met with the leader's stern expression.

"I'm trying to find my journal. Have you seen it anywhere?"

Nosedive's face soon became slightly pale.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10.

Sweat slightly trickled down the young duck's face as Wing waited patiently for an answer. When he didn't get one right away, he then asked once again as well as asking him if there was something that he wanted to share with him why he was acting a little under the weather; but as Dive was about to open his beak, Tanya soon came running as she panted to catch her breath. "Sorry to inter- inter- bother you two, but you both have to come right away! It looked like someone had snuck in here from last night!"

 _"Saved by her, thank you Drake Ducaine."_ Nosedive thought as the three companions soon rushed into the Rec. Room followed by Duke, Mallory, and Grin who huddled around to see the security cameras. The blonde tech soon brought them up to appear as the gang studied the footage of what had happened; they squinted their eyes very carefully but there was nothing.

"There's not'in there sweetheart, apparently you must 'ave been imagin' things." Duke replied as he shrugged followed by the red head who nodded but that didn't stop her from still thinking that something unusual was going on. Grin, on the other hand, was in deep meditation once again sensing an unexpected aura their way; and he could tell that it wasn't a nice one either. Then, as if it could read their minds, Drake one's alarm soon blared out as Tanya soon set to work to find out what was going on this time around.

"Teleportation energy at two locations, looks like Dragaunus and Wraith are at the Warehouse, while Siege and Chameleon are at the Future Tech Labs" The rest groaned wondering what could have been so special about the first location. Didn't that overgrown lizard had anything better to do? or better yet, find a different spot? but nevertheless, they didn't waste anytime as they split up: with Wildwing, Nosedive, and Tanya taking the Migrator towards the labs, while Duke, Grin, and Mallory taking the Aerowing to the Warehouse.

 **Where: Future Tech Laboratories.**

Within the confines of the lab, the scientists were not so lucky, they had been gagged and tied up due to the 2 out of the 4 saurians who had appeared out of nowhere scaring the humans whom had tried to fight them off but to no avail. So much for going home and catching up on some well deserved sleep with thoughts running in their head expecting the worse that they would not see their families especially their children again. But their prayers were soon answered as they saw three of the Mighty Ducks running towards them to help in their time of need as the leader asked them if they had seen the 2 saurians whom had done what they did to them; only to get a reply from one of the female workers who explained that they had gone into the main control room.

Thanking her, thus telling them to leave out of here quickly, they soon got down to business taking the flights of stairs not stopping to catch their breaths wanting to get rid of those bumbling idiots once and for all.

Chameleon looked all around at the different monitors in the room. He might have had been the last of his kind knowing and understanding any type of technology that needed to be known of but this here was 5 times more advanced than he could imagine; at least there was something on Earth that was moving a lot faster.

"Aren't you done yet? the ducks might come any minute now." He whined while Siege just completely ignored him focusing on the task at hand by disabling all of the monitors by getting dozens of cords that he could find that were plugged in.

"Come on, we got what we came for." The large saurian announced but their luck soon ran out seeing none other than the ducks aiming their puck launchers towards them.

"Three against two huh? looks to me that we are interrupting this program for a sudden renewal, drop the cords Siege!" Wildwing shouted out as Chameleon ducked behind him who grabbed his neck telling him to open fire. The battle raged on between the aliens as Nosedive aimed his launcher towards Siege's stomach but his tail quickly swatted the puck away causing it to fly towards the light fixture as everywhere became pitch black leaving two to retreat back to the Raptor, and three to try to find their way into the darkness as they bumped into each-other.

"Bro? Tanya? are you two still in here?" Dive called out as he heard Wing's voice letting him know that he was by his side while Tanya stuck put her hand as much as she could letting them know that she was still in one piece.

"There has to be uh switch somewhere to turn these lights back on; a-a-apparently, when Siege had whacked the puck, it must have launched towards the light causing for all of them to black out." Using her omnitool as a little flashlight, she then looked around trying to find the source of the problem.

"Tanya, come on we don't have time for this, those morons might still be hiding around somewhere." Nosedive replied as he tapped his foot but she ignored him knowing just how impatient he could easily get but she wasn't going to leave until she found a switch.

"We could be in here for a long time you know, ugh... _we're going to be having night blindness from now on by the time she figures out a way to get everything back up and running."_ But what the blonde didn't know was that his hand touched a cold surface causing his hand to slowly touch an on switch leaving the room to be back to full brightness. "Huh? you mean there was one right behind me the entire time?" Dive soon rolled his eyes couldn't believe that they had wasted that amount of time just for a switch right next to him!

"You did it Nosedive!" The blonde female exclaimed as Wildwing was heading out and they quickly followed the leader.

"Come on, to the Warehouse no time to waste."

Things were not looking bright by the time the three ducks had gotten to the primary location. Mallory was seen shooting her puck bazooka at Dragaunus while Grin and Duke were battling Wraith but all the old wizard saurian was doing was firing fireball after fireball towards them causing the Zen master and ex-jewel thief to duck at every chance they had gotten as a puck came shooting out towards him causing him to get smacked in the head.

"If we had known this was going to be a party, we could've asked to be on the guest list!" Nosedive yelled out focusing his aim.

"Foolish duck..." Wraith muttered under his breath slowly getting up and dusting himself off; but what he didn't know was that Duke had planned an attack as he swooped down, saber in hand giving a scar to the large galactic Warlord's face who soon yelped nearly dropping a large box; luckily with his magic, he soon caught it with ease.

"You may have one this round you blasted ducks, but mark my word, you all will not be so lucky more sooner than later. Retreat!" And in a flash, they were gone as Grin, Duke, and Dive were about to give them another one blow.

"ARGH! why can't they ever hold still when we beat them? or better yet, just surrender?"

Sounds of police cars were heading their way as the ducks quickly retreated back to their transportation forms not wanting to get another mouthful from Klegghorn.


	11. Chapter 11

Here's Chapter 11 Enjoy!

Chapter 11.

 _"Where in the World is it? puck it!"_ Wing thought as he still searched high and low for his most private possession later on that night after the group had gotten a bite to eat and spent some time watching some television together. Nosedive peeked inside their shared room feeling really bad about the whole situation. Never in his years had he felt guilty. Clearing his throat to get his older brother's attention, with the white mallard turning his head towards him, he wanted so badly was to tell him the truth, but no matter how many times he tried to form the sentences in his head, he just couldn't find the words to come out of his mouth.

The young blonde duckling soon found himself in the kitchen making a cup of hot chocolate hoping that would make him feel better. As he was putting the cocoa mix into the cup, Tanya soon came out into the open wearing a long sleeve nightgown and fluffy slippers yawning the biggest yawn that she could muster. Upon seeing the youngest team member, she soon found herself walking towards him getting a second cup out and imitating his motives.

"You didn't tell him did you?" She asked as he slowly shook his head feeling her warm hand on his shoulder as well as her fingers playing in the locks of his golden blonde hair getting out a saucepan and the milk to pour it in thus turning on the stove to let it heat up as they soon sat down together.

"I just feel so bad for him. If I wasn't so blind on revenge, none of this wouldn't be happening right now. I've never seen him so distressed since Canard told him that he was to be the new team leader right before he had given up his life to save us." Tanya nodded as she let him ramble on not once interrupting him or letting him know that he was wrong from the start. Unlike Mallory, Tanya had full patience and just like Grin, she was never judgemental about anything or anybody.

"Well Nosedive, just let me ask you one question, why do you think that journal is so important to Wildwing anyway?" She asked as he thought real hard knowing that Wing had never told him the backstory behind it but knew how much the team captain loved to write.

"When we were still living on Puckworld, Wing was a master in English in school even from the time when he was in Kindergarten. He loved to read a lot of books back then and still does to this day. No matter what type of English test he would take, he would always ace it with flying colors; heck, he was even on the Honor Roll for crying out loud! He always said that one day, he was going to grow up to become a journalalist writing all types of stories. Then, as you know, the War started as well as the Work Camps too. I guess you can say that writing has always been his favorite hobby so far.

Tanya nodded her head taking a sip of the hot chocolatey flavor of her beverage. "I see. Perhaps, and this is just my opi-opi...thoughts, I think the only reason why he uses a journal is because he can uh express himself without having to feel judged by anybody he meets or comes across with; he still feels like he can never be a good leader to carry on the role no matter how many times we keep telling him that he is a great leader-a little bit better than Canard himself. That's why he rather put his thoughts down in the book to let himself be out and reveal all that he wants no matter what type of emo-emo...feeling he's having and doesn't want to share it with us."

Nosedive thought for a moment pondering over the other blonde's words in his mind. "But why hide it from me? I thought he would feel comfortable if we would talk it out at times."

"Like I said to you before Dive, there are just some things that we don't need to reveal all the time; it' Wildwing's journal, so just let him think out his thoughts in his own way, but that doesn't mean that he doesn't want to talk to you; he feels that you might judge him for who he is. Prime example, about him being gay."

"We had already talked about that part and I'm fine with it, so that has been out of the way." Tanya nodded. "But I just wish he wasn't so afraid about it."

"Deep down, he feels like he will be neglected so he tries very hard in order for it to not get in the way of what we're doing; go easy on him; I'm sure he will find the right time to tell all of us."

Dive nodded once again. "I guess you're right. Thanks Tawny, you always know what to say." Smiling, the tech supporter soon gave him a warm motherly hug patting him on the back.

"Now, off to bed for you. You know we have that big game tomorrow night so we want to be fully prepared."

"Yes mom." The two friends laughed and waved each-other goodnight.


	12. Chapter 12

It is official, I am finally finished with my Bachelor's program WooHoo! And now, get ready for Chapter 12!

Chapter 12.

The stadium became fully packed by the time the evening hour arrived as every fan of the Ducks had piled into the stands to wait for their favorite team to make their appearance. In the Locker room, the team was getting prepared getting out their hockey sticks and tying their skates as well as Grin making a silent prayer for their victory. Nosedive, on the other hand, wasn't feeling right into the mood for it; instead, he was thinking of different sentences on how to tell Wing the truth within his head as he was snapped back to reality by the Goalie himself who despite the mask covering his face, looked down at his brother with his eyes full of concern wondering what had been troubling his younger sibling lately.

"Hey Dive, you're not dancing? You're always doing that when the music starts you know, what's the matter?" Wing asked leaving the blonde mallard to shake his head forcing a smile for his older brother to lay off the worry act as he just gave him a thumbs up.

"Nothin bro, just a little pregame jitters is all, never better." However, Wing wasn't convinced but didn't want to pester the younger one even more for he knew Dive hated it. Tanya bit her bottom lip gently concern and nervousness plastered on her face wishing that the young hockey player would've just came out and told him everything but now wasn't the time for that; for they were going to be playing against the Columbus blue jackets whom had traveled all the way from Ohio.

 _"I have to tell him, I just have to. I can't keep this up anymore no matter how much this sucks...and he might pound me into next month...ugh...darn it Nosedive! why didn't you just keep your nose out of that cursed book? none of this wouldn't be happening! I need a drink..."_ Dive rubbed his arm exhaling out a breath slowly as he opened his locker to take out his water bottle to take a swig when suddenly, an unfamilair green spider caught his eye; eyes widened and about to let out a scream when soon it shape shifted into the familiar form of Chameleon!

The green lizard grinned sinisterly and chuckled. "Who knew that a Mighty Duck was afraid of spiders?" He cackled sending the duck into a blushing fit but grew quite angry afterwards as he was about to lunge his way towards him. Thinking quick, the Chameleon quickly disappeared in green sparkles sending the duck falling down; Dive gritted his teeth as he wanted to punch that ugly saurian and get out there to play. Switching into his battle armor, the lizard appeared once more behind him only to get tackled down to the ground again.

"I'm getting real tired of this." He grumbled wishing that he had had his puck launcher with him but it was in the Rec Room at the moment and he couldn't bear with leaving the Locker unit just to retrieve it by that time, it would be too late. "Where are you!? come out saurian scum, you're making me miss the game here!"

"Well too bad!" He then appeared once again this time, landing a punch into Dive's stomach causing him to kneel over grasping it. "You think you and those darn ducks can get away with anything right? well this time, it will be the complete opposite!" Giving him another punch, only this time, causing him to pass out, Chameleon shape shifted back into his original form to drag him away as he soon commed Dragaunus letting him know that he had gotten the blonde haired alien thus receiving a demand to get back to the Raptor.

 _"Hmph! no respect for the little guy, no respect at all!"_ And with the unconscious duck in his grasp, he soon vanished.

Luck was definitely not on the Ducks' sides at the moment as the Blue Jackets were taking advantage of the moment stealing the puck at each chance they were getting. Even Phil was having a hard time as he looked like he could just strangle himself hoping for a miracle to happen to even have his team just get at least one lucky shot into the net. Without Nosdive to back them up, they were getting creamed for sure!

 _"Looks to me that this is one bad night for our favorite Ducks here folks! without their Star Player Nosedive, they don't stand a chance! With The Columbus Blue Jackets. With the Jackets in the lead with 12 to 5, they are just 6 shots away with winning tonight's game; and with Nosedive Flashblade absent, will he ever come around soon enough? or have the Ducks given up the fight?"_

Sweat was glistening down their faces as the players were really starting to get agitated. Not only were they getting pummeled by the other team (which in many ways was humiliating and embarrassing), but Nosedive decided was to back out at the last minute by whatever was going on in his mind as of late. Normally, he would've been out the minute the crowd started cheering and clapping and would be giving out winks and flexing his muscles to show off especially when it came to the cute girls. But now, it actually felt like that he was stalling-only around Wildwing at the most.

For the past few days, the leader could tell something was wrong with his brother. No matter how many times he tried to approach the teen duck, the younger one would come up with an excuse to get away leaving him with mixtures of all kinds of emotions of confusion, and mostly concern; especially suspicion; there was just something Nosedive wasn't telling. If an older sibling knew their younger sibling best, was the fact that they were hiding things from them and the blonde duck was one of them. But now was really not the time to be thinking such things as the Goalie called for a break as the other team nodded taking a break of their own.

"When I get my hands on him, he's going to wish that he had never been hatched!" Mallory yelled out completely frustrated with the game, and of course angry at Dive for blowing them off at the very last minute. Even Grin, who was never angry, was agitated as he silently cursed to himself seeing that they had never made much progress so far. Wing sighed seeing how his team was completely aggravated at the moment and nothing would ever make them a little better but he knew something was wrong when he noticed that his brother didn't come out after him and that was definitely strange indeed.

Nosedive slowly open his eyes leaving his vision to be blurry but it was beginning to come around as he groaned feeling like he had one of the worst hangovers yet. _"Where am I?"_ He thought groggily as he slowly moved his head; his blue eyes slightly widened as he soon realized he was in the Raptor! _"Aw crud...can tonight get any worse than it is?"_ Seeing below him that he was tied up, his left eye soon twitched and clenched his teeth. _"Yep, it officially did ugh..."_

"Ah, you're awake." As the green flash appeared to be Dragaunus and the rest of his saurian goons, the Mighty Duck soon snarled but it didn't have any effect on the Warlord who just smiled menacingly trying as he might to not show any fear despite that deep down, he was shaking like a leaf.

"What do you want lizard breath?" Dive answered angrily wanting an explanation only to hear the evil laughter that sent shivers up his spine.

"Oh that is so rich, coming from an inquisitive duck like yourself. Do you honestly think that your brother will forgive you for what you've been doing?"

Nosedive's glare grew more intensed letting out a growl. "What the heck are you talking about? and for Ducaine's sake, get me down!" Dragaunus soon nodded his head towards Wraith who slowly made his way towards the prisoner revealing to be none other than Wildwing's journal! Dive soon made a silent gasp as he remembered Tanya saying that someone had broken into the pond that night leaving his eye to twitch once more. "So you were the one that took it! When I get out-"

"Ah, ah, ah, save it duck boy... besides, I bet it must have been quite enjoyable to witness all of your brother's precious secrets especially his secret admiration towards one of his comrades." Getting the picture to reveal Duke, Nosedive gulped leaving the red dragon like creature to smile evily.

"That's what happens when you want revenge isn' it?" Chameleon bursted out only to whacked by Siege's tail sending him to the ground.

"Again, what is he talking about?"

"It appears that I had had sent Chameleon on an...errand to try to see where you and the rest of your good for nothing team-mates resided to where he had gone undercover. Leaving Wraith to finish the job that he had left behind."

Now Nosedive felt guiltier than ever, he wished he could've gone back in time and stop himself from ever reading his brother's journal in the first place but it was already too late to turn back. Now, his main concern was to get free and stop Lizard Lips.

"Siege! Plug in the cords!" Growing confused, and seeing what the orange lizard was up to, he made a slight peep realizing that they were the same actual ones from the Laboratory! He had a gut feeling that the worse was definitely yet to come. "Chameleon! Disable the lighting at the rink!" Nodding for his order, the green creature let once again. Wraith, who was the only one left out, shook his head indicating that this was going to be a bad idea knowing that once again, his Lord would be wrong.

"Wh-What are you going to do?" Dive asked feeling afraid for what was soon to happen but he was being ignored As he thought up of different kinds of scenarios of what the saurians were up to as he racked his brain with the information. _"Okay, stay calm Nosedive, now, what would they be doing with those cords, and Draggy asking the shrimp to get back to the rink and shut off the main power? hmm... cords, main power, cords, main power..."_ Then, it all came to light! with the silver book, Dragaunus was going to expose Wildwing's secrets!


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13 coming right at ya!

Chapter 13.

Nosedive gritted his teeth couldn't believe that this was really happening! and the worst part was, everyone in the Stadium was going to be hearing every last secret that was about to be coming out into the open! He really needed a plan and fast! if he didn't do something right away, there was a chance that Wildwing would never forgive him for as long as he would live, or worse, de-feather him. Shuddering at the thought, he quickly soon grunted trying to get free from the bonds using every last bit of his strength that he had within him. Soon, after many tries, they soon fell down to the floor causing the noises to make the Galatic Lord turn around and roar.

"SIEGE! ATTACK!" He commanded as the large overgrown saurian swished his tail back and forth ready to clobber as Nosedive tried to move out of the way with every chance he had gotten.

Chameleon soon reappeared in front of the main switch that kept the scores within the huge score monitors as he rubbed both of his hands in an evil gesture snickering giddly couldn't believe this was actually happening as he imagined the looks that the ducks would give to their leader the minute everything would come to light. Transforming into Hercules, he soon switched off the large power switch causing for everywhere to go pitch black as well as the distressed cries of the crowd.

"What just happened?" Mallory cried out as the ducks soon transformed into their battle armor as Tanya, with her Omnitool around her wrist, soon pushed the button revealing to be a flashlight while making sure that she didn't bump into any of her team-mates either.

"Apparently, either the power went out or someone must have switched the power off. I'm going to have to uh see what is the matter."

"Guys, what about Nosedive?" Wildwing reminded them when soon, the power instantly came back on causing the audience to shield their eyes; suddenly, the monitors came to life revealing to be Dragaunus himself, his fiendish grin maliciously in place causing an uproar as everyone became scared for their lives; children were soon crying hugging their parents very tightly while they tried to calm them down. The ducks grew angry seeing their arch nemesis was the cause behind all of this.

"Good Evening People of Earth, I do apologize for the minor interruption, but it appears that you all might want to stay fully seated for tonight, you will get the absolute shock for your life!"

"DRAGAUNUS! WHERE IS NOSEDIVE!? WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY BROTHER!?" Wildwing angrily questioned leaving no room to play 20 questions but all he had gotten was the same evil grin and laugh at the same time.

"Relax Fearless Leader, for your brother is safe and sound with us. You could say he is quite comfortable as well as feeling quite guilty; I would feel the same exact way if I wanted to get ideal revenge on my elder sibling!"

"Just what is he talking about?" Mallory asked wanting an explanation by any means necessary while Duke, saber in his hand, slightly shrugged wanting a fight now.

Nosedive silently gasped trying very hard to keep the fight going with Siege as much as possible despite the slowly decreasing energy he was having in the long run; he wanted so bad was to disconnect all the electrical cords but there was over 20 of them and he couldn't do it in time for Dragaunus was going to leak the secrets out of Wildwing's journal! Now this was when he wished that Tanya was here because she would know just what needed to be done quick, fast, and in a hurry. Everything was going in slow motion by the time the blonde duck ducked Siege's attack as he did a cartwheel wanting to get to the main plug.

But it was already too late as the Warlord soon pushed a button revealing to be every written page that the team captain had wrote in. The White Mallard's eyes widened of the size as saucers as his became agape couldn believe his very orbs as Dragaunus began reading each page that was meant to be private!

 _ **Tuesday, July 9, 2002.**_

 _ **If the others, especially Nosedive, knew that I still talk to Mr. Fluffles, I don't know how I would live with myself. Besides, it is no surprise that Dive still sleeps with a Bernie the Bear nightlight due to him still being afraid of the dark but I guess we all have our lifelines that still makes us feel good about ourselves and there is no shame in that.**_

 _ **Thursday, July 11, 2002.**_

 _ **I really do have to hand it to Miss Caldwell, the cucumbers really did wonders for my eyes; it feels so rejuvenating to open them and having to feel the dark bags anymore. I should really suggests the idea to Tanya due to her working so many late hours. Let's just hope that they won't find out that I like to get manicures every other week; that would be horrifyingly embarrassing.**_

 _ **Saturday, July 13, 2002.**_

 _ **We had another one of those stupid photo shoots early this morning, about a Men's Cologne ad and Duke was the first one to be picked along with Mallory. He looked so radiant and dashing that he even looked more hotter than July itself. I just wish I had the courage to tell him how I feel; what am I thinking anyway? He would never be with someone like me. It's no doubt that he is more into women instead; especially Mallory. But I don't ever want to be jealous of someone who has twice as more confidence than I do. Who am I kidding, of course I am jealous, but hey, you would feel the same way too if your very attractive and devilishly sexy crush was flirting with one of your team mates.**_

 _ **Guess I just don't stand a chance...**_

Everyone, including the Ducks, stood with their mouths agape; but no one was more flabbergasted than Wildwing himself who was having a hard time trying to process that his secrets had definitely been leaked out and it was all because of the one Overlord who was responsible for enslaving their Home Planet! But that wasn't the worst part of all, it was the fact that his secret crush on Duke had to also be apart of the entire thing and he couldn't live with the embarrassment knowing that the one Drake that he had been secretly falling for, for the past 5 months they have been here had to hear it!

He then started to quickly skate away couldn't deal with it any longer despite hearing his comrades trying to call him back. But now wasn't the time for drama, he had to get his little brother back although deep down, he was afraid of what Duke would think of him afterwards.

Sorry that I had to do this :( Wildwing and Duke are my favorite characters next to Nosedive and Grin, but honestly speaking, in my opinion, it feels like foreshadowing what will happen near the end. And yes, we can all agree that out of the Drakes, Duke is definitely sexy-for an old man lol!


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14.

No words could describe how Wildwing felt at the moment. A mixture of emotions were dancing across his face but most of all was pure full bloom anger; mad wasn't the best word to use, nor was it furious; it was definitely livid as he took control of the Aerowing while the others didn't bother speaking because they knew that an angry Wildwing was a scary Wildwing five times more frightening than either Mallory or Grin alone. He was angry that his secrets were spilled out where everyone could hear, embarrassed that Duke had to hear his leader's secret admiration for him coming to light, and of course, angry at his brother whom had done nothing but lied to him all this time.

He was going to think of an even worse punishment by the time he would get rescued.

Finally, the Raptor came into full view as the flying craft soon quickened its pace to get there as Tanya checked the location to see where the teen was being held captive but he wasn't alone. Nodding his head as a response, Wing, Grin, Mallory, and Duke soon launched themselves out of their seats while the blonde tech would stay behind to check their every move. Drones could be seen guarding the door as Mal brought out her puck bazooka aiming towards them as they began to fire letting the rest of the Drakes to hurry up while she would calm the are down.

Inside, more drones were around unaware of the ducks as the three hurried along no time to stop to catch their breaths as they were heavily focused on taking down the enemies and getting their team mate back. The White avian soon released some exploding pucks from his gauntlet, Duke used his saber to slice through, and Grin used his strength taking them down by either two or three at a time doing a backflip in the process to kick its behind into the others. The commotion could be heard as Siege, Chameleon, and Wraith soon appeared causing the male Drakes to clench their teeth.

"Whoever knew that a bunch of ducks make so much racket?" Chameleon uttered out as the large orange lizard swisher his tail wanting a fight right about now as he jumped ahead letting out a battle cry thus giving the Ducks time to move out of the way as pucks were shooting out at the former wizard, and punch after punch was seen between the large duck and saurian.

"I believe you have what's mine; hand it over." Wing replied but was only met by a fireball as Wraith disappeared causing Duke to land on his feet gracefully the minute he was about to slash him.

"Why don't you fowls just give up!?" Siege roared once he had been thrown down.

"Giving up is the cowardly thing to do for it only gives the enemy more options to continue to strike" Grin replied as he bowed taking down more drones but not without the help of a puck that came straight from the red head whom had managed to take down the drones from the outside thus making her way in to join in the battle.

"Come on, we don't have time for this, Nosedive could be in danger." Wildwing announced leaving no room for an argument as they traveled deep within the ship hoping that their comrade was still alive.

Said teenager was really regretting from ticking off the Warlord as he paced around in his chosen cell having tried many ways on how to get out; but with no puck blaster, it was useless and it sucked! none of this wouldn't have happened if he didn't poke his nose into the book in the first place. If he had just remembered the time to come back to the pond that night, then maybe...no! He couldn't think like that right now, besides the rest of the team were probably here to help bust his way out and get the journal back as well too. However, he was starting to get scared of what Wing's reaction would be. An angry Wildwing was sure as heck scary than an angry Mallory and that was only when he would play his never-ending pranks on her like that time with Duke's help, he had put some worms in her boots; making her not speak to him for the entire month.

The next thing he knew, a puck shot out towards the cell as he covered his face with his arm as smoke soon started to vaporize revealing to be The team. Wing then threw his little brother's puck blaster towards him who caught it with ease letting him know that there was no time to waste thus getting a nod of the head as a response soon running down the corridor to take care of the baddies whom soon revealed themselves once again as the battle continued on.

Chameleon soon transformed into a baseball player swinging the bat to get a better hit on the pucks, while Wraith threw dozens of fireballs. Dragaunus watched the battle play out smirking to himself as he made an appearance. "You would think after your little embarrassing moment, you would crumble into a pathetic mess. I believe I've had misjudged you from the start."

The rest stood their ground; puck launcher, bazooka, saber, and pure muscle ready.

"Give me back what belongs to me Dragaunus, and we'll call it even." Wildwing replied aiming his gauntlet at the Evil-doer.

"Seriously? After what had happened? You still want to put up a fight? The fearless leader hasn't gotten enough yet? Oh how very exciting." He smirked an evil smirk but Nosedive had gotten the upper hand by getting the book back from his clutches who soon looked below him which surprised the tall lizard as he soon clenched his teeth and growled while Wing, Dive, and Mal shot him with gas filled pucks causing the saurians to lose sight and giving the Ducks the advantage to get out and back to the Aerowing.

"Boss, we lost them!" Chameleon uttered out as he soon got up. Dragaunus soon clenched his razor sharp teeth.

"They may have one the battle, but we will meet again next time. Retreat!"

Sorry, I tried my hand at doing the action battle scenes but I don't think it came out great enough but it was worth a shot. But hey, the show was basically 24/7 non-stop action and comedy usually breaking the 4th wall, mainly from Nosedive hehehe... anyway, we're almost at the end! More will be up soon enough thanks!


	15. Chapter 15

Here's Chapter 15, Heading your way.

Chapter 15.

By the time the Ducks had reached back to the pond, everyone had already left as well as Phil whom had gone back home. The silence was so tense, that it could be cut with a serrated knife; no one had spoken through the entire ride home meaning that Wildwing wanted an explanation from his little brother and he wanted it now; there would be no more beating around the bush for the youngest member as both brothers went into their shared room where they would be hidden away from the many inquisitive eyes and ears of the team and nothing was more scarier than an angry and silent Team Captain/Leader to the point it made Nosedive wanted to burry himself into a hole and stay until he died.

For the first few minutes, Wildwing stood tall with crossed arms, with the mask still on his face while Dive sat down with his head hung low afraid to look up at the piercing red eyes of the artifact knowing how much he hated it when his older sibling kept that thing on like it was his lifeline when even in reality, he had worn it to conceal his emotions.

"Alright, start talking. I want an explanation and you have 10 seconds to give me full answers. What in the puck were you thinking snooping in my journal, and reading my personal thoughts behind my back!?" Nosedive bit his bottom lip afraid to tell the truth, but it was the only way to get rid of the guilt and of course to not have Wing wait much longer either. He soon sucked in a breath and exhaled.

"Okay fine, you want the truth? I'll give it to you; I was mad and annoyed that you gave me a punishment just because I came back in here 2 hours late even though we both agreed that I would have been in here from 10:00 if any of those humans found out that I had a curfew, they would have treated me like a little duckling."

Wildwing blinked twice as he let his younger brother continue. "I want to be like other teenagers out there without a care in the world. Not that I don't like being around you all 24/7, I do, but I want to be among people in my own age group; I want to go to concerts, to the movies, or even to the amusement park without having to jet out at the last minute because Ole' Lizard Lips is at it again with wanting to take over the world; I just wanna be treated like an equal...instead of just a liability.

As the words flew out of his beak, Wing's heart soon felt heavy, sad for his baby brother as he soon took off the mask showing a pair of sad deep blue ocean eyes. He had no idea that was how Nosedive had felt that way from the beginning on the account that they have only been here for the past 5 months and every human in Anaheim had gotten pretty used to having 6 alien talking ducks on their home planet. Maybe he was a bit too overbearing and overprotective at times, but he only wanted for him to be safe, sound, and wanted the best for him.

"So, that was one of the reasons why you decided to take a peek? was it also one of the reasons why you knew about my allergic reactions and of course my orientation?" Nodding his head slowly, The Mighty Duck Leader soon let out a sigh. "Dive look, I understand how much this has been a lot on your plate to handle since the Invasion and that you didn't get much of a chance to have a great teenage experience, but that doesn't mean that you can come in at all hours of the night or get away with things that you want to make your way by any chance. I might not be either mom or dad, but I'm still your older brother and legal guardian thus making it my business to know where you are and what you're doing at all times."

"I know."

"And don't ever think for one minute that you are a liability, you are the best left defense player, you have great aim when it comes onto getting away from Dragaunus's threats, plus a great runner. Heck, you even busted the schemes of others plenty of times without our help also. But reading my journal was definitely off limits and you knew it, but you still went behind my back and did it anyway."

The blonde drake nodded feeling the huge weight being lifted off of his shoulders; he had to admit though it did fell really good to get it off his chest before it would keep eating him alive. He had to thank Tanya and Grin later. "I'm really sorry again Wing, I absolutely didn't mean for all of this to get out of hand. Forgive me?"

The White avian smiled. "Apology accepted baby bro." He soon spread out his arms as Nosedive knew what this was about feeling the large arms envelope his being as well as his back got patted too.

"So, now that we're good, does this mean I'm off the hook for real this time?"

Wing gave him a hard stare. "Seriously, after being publicly humiliated in front of the whole crowd after Dragaunus had dished everything out? Not a chance. Because you're grounded for 8 months."

 **"WHAT!? 8 MONTHS!?"**

The White Drake soon raised an eyebrow putting his hands on his hips. "What was that?"

"Uh...I mean 8 months...yay..."

"That's what I thought you said, Mr. Bedwetting thumbsucker."

A shade of red had soon tinted on the blonde's cheeks as he growled a low growl chasing Wing out of the room and all over the areas as the rest of the ducks soon witnessed what was going on as Duke sighed in relief. "I just love happy endings."

This is not the end; I'm going to be doing an epilogue for this soon so be on the look out. I felt that this didn really have much or no humor in it at all but the epilogue should make up for it though you'll see ;) Nosedive also has secrets of his own with the two being a bedwetter and a thumbsucker too. Lol!


	16. Epilogue

Here it is, The Epilogue! Enjoy and of course, Special thanks to Silver Sentinel and Guest for taking the time to read this cool fanfic I have managed to put together, thank you!

Epilogue.

 **3 Months Later...**

 **Where: The Pond.**

 **Time: 6:40 p.m.**

 **Day: Saturday.**

Wildwing buttoned the very last button on his long sleeve beige shirt as he looked at himself in the large full body mirror in the bedroom. The pressed black pants were the perfect choice along with the polished black loafers that sparkled with every step that he took thus nodding his head in approval and smiled couldn't wait to get out and get ready for his date with Duke. Since revealing his feelings for the Ex-Jewel thief from a few months ago, with the confession that the grey mallard also had the hots for the leader, it was agreed that they would be officially going steady as well as taking their time for there was absolutely no rush.

 ** _Flashback..._**

 _Wing found himself out of the headquarters looking up at the night sky as dozens of twinkling stars sparkled like cascading diamonds making the pitch black atmosphere look very decorative. After being chased around by Dive, (as well as ripping the pages out of his journal), he soon decided to take a breather counting the tiny dots or try to make out some constellations instead. Although he and his brother made up, he still couldn't get over the fact that the blonde read his entries; and to make the cherry on top more edible, thanks to Dragaunus, everyone including the rest of the team had to hear his secrets especially Duke of all! it was way too embarrassing._

 _"Wing? You out here?" Calming his beating heart down and taking deep breaths, he slowly turned around to see his crush walking towards him thus standing right next to the captain taking in the nightly breeze as it blew through his feathery hair. The White Drake thought he looked mesmerizing just by standing; ebony eyes soon looked into ocean blue as the 6'1 fowl quickly turned his head not wanting for him to see the pink blush that crept onto his cheeks._

 _"Look, you don't have to say anything, I'm really sorry...I should have told you the truth from the very beginning but I didn't know how to phrase the words..."_

 _"How long?"_

 _"5 months."_

 _Duke nodded soon turning his head once again plus holding Wing's face into his hands who's orbs sparkled like beautiful gleaming sapphires in the ocean. Bills clashed against each-other for a sweet passionate kiss only to release for air only after 10 seconds. Pink quickly soon turned into rose red as Wing quickly looked away yet again couldn't believe what he had just experienced! The former Brotherhood of the Blade leader winked and smiled warmly caressing the white feathers._

 _"Let's just say that I have been havin' the hots for you too Fearless Leader." Wing blushed softly clearing his throat._

 _"You do? But, I thought you were into women."_

 _"I'm Bi, and besides, flirtin with Mallory was just all in good fun." Wing chuckled as they shared another lip lock under the star lit sky._

 _**End Flashback.**_

Duke grinned softly as he saw his boyfriend walking towards him with slow and steady steps taking him into his arms and kissing his cheeks. "So, what do you think? Is it a little bit too much?"

"Not at all, whoever thought that underneath the determined, battle ready persona of a great leader, is actually a very handsome, sweet warmhearted drake? You are radiant in that outfit sweetheart." Wing giggled as Nosedive entered through the sliding doors wearing none other than a maid outfit looking disheveled as he winced in pain as his feet burned with every step he took into the high heels looking clearly exhausted; the two older mallards tried to suppress their laughter seeing their young friend looking really out of it.

"Okay, I did the shopping, not to mention that I picked up Mal and Tanya's lingerie. Now, I'm gonna go into the kitchen and wax the floors." As he was about to get the mop, Wildwing stopped him getting a scrub brush and a bucket as the blonde's eyes widened.

"What!? But that's going to take all night!"

"Well then, you better get started; and make sure you get down on those hard to reach places too as well." The elder winked leaving the younger one to gawk hearing nothing but laughter while Dive growled a low growl in return couldn't believe this was actually happening. The endless chores, the maid dress, not to mention the shoes (in which he knew he was going to get puffy blisters on his toes by morning), were all too much! but if he wanted to stay in his brother's good graces (as well as keeping his secrets secret), then he had to fight through. Although by tomorrow, he had to start all over again-by cleaning the rink, make breakfast, plus, go into town to get Grin's necessities for his daily meditation and do the laundry.

He definitely learnt his lesson, he would never snoop through personal belongings again-Unless he felt like it.

"So, ready for the best night of your life? Because I got us the best seat at the Pimento Garden." Wildwing nodded as he got behind Duke on his duckcycle putting on his helmet.

"Hey with you, nothing is ever boring." And together, they made it out into the night.

 **The End.**

 **Yep, you guessed it, this is the end of Little Silver Book, thank you all for those who took the time to read this good story that I had came up with especially to Silver Sentinel and Guest. It has been a pleasure doing this and I look forward to be sharing more Mighty Ducks Fanfics in the near future. Goodbye and remember, DUCKS ROCK!**

 **I feel that there isn't much MDTAS Slash in this Fandom due to most fans whom prefer either Duke x Mallory, Wildwing x Mallory, Duke x Tanya, and Wildwing x Tanya. I know everyone is entitled to their own opinion, whether they want the characters to be either straight, gay, Bi, etc. That is all up to you; there is no problem with that and I do understand. But I feel like in my opinion, Wildwing x Duke make a great gay couple due to them being the more mature ducks in the group besides Grin and thinking rational as well. Sorry if I made the flashback so sappy and mushy on Wing and Duke's part, but there needed to be more development within the characters when the show was on tv. There really wasn't much drama only when Canard had sacrificed himself and Wing was trying to talk him out of doing it.**

 **I feel that Thrash and Mookie didn't really get enough airtime in the show due to them being Minor supporting characters and if the series had came back for a 2nd season, we would've seen some character development for those two as well as Nosedive hanging out with them a heck of a lot more as well like prime examples, going to concerts, going to the movies, or even just have lunch out; instead of him just saving the world with the rest of the team mates. I mean come on, the guy is literally a teenager, he should be doing stuff like what teen boys do on a daily basis but that's where fanfiction comes into play. Not saying the show was bad, but we needed more than just 24/7 mindless nonstop action and the same formula over and over.**


	17. Deleted Scene Take 1

A Mighty Big thanks to Silver Sentinel for being with me throughout the entire story! Thank you so very much once again! And now, for the moment you have all been waiting for. So you might be thinking, Since Wing's secrets got out in the open, what about the media? I'm glad you asked; here is a deleted scene during Chapter 15 right after the ducks had rescued Nosedive and had gotten back to the pond.

 **Deleted Scenes of Little Silver Book.**

Not a word had been said since the battle between the ducks and the saurians had been officially over and the leader had gotten back what was rightfully his. The silence was so tense, that it could have been cut with a serrated knife; glowing red eyes of the mask took a glance towards Nosedive's direction who for once, became very quiet knowing that deep down, there was going to be a serious explanation for when they would get back to the pond. However, the thought of a quiet night was soon flown out the window as right in front of them, the aliens saw a team of the News Media along with their fans crowding around the entrance of their turf witnessing the large news vans. The others groaned wondering what could have caught their interest now at this time of night? already having censored thoughts in their head if this was all Phil's doing.

Holding their breaths, they soon made it out of their flying contraption as everyone had quickly surrounded Wildwing already bombarding him with all kinds of questions knowing that this had everything to do with all of his secrets being played out on the Big Screen back on the Rink. Microphones, tape recorders, and cameras were all trying to either get his picture, videotape him, or ask about his innermost private thoughts.

"So, Mr. Flashblade, can you tell us how long have you been taking an interest in writing?"

"Mr. Flashblade, will your journal be the #1 Best Seller?"

"Mr. Flashblade, it was said in your journal that you have been having a secret admiration for Mr. Duke L'orange for the past 5 months; has this happened since back on your Home Planet? Or since your stay here on Earth? and of course, is he also gay and great in bed?"

Feeling dizzy and warm underneath the never-ending scrutinizing weight of the humans, Wildwing was definitely in distress. Despite the fact that he had on the artifactual object that covered his face, he was still feeling overwhelmed by everyone now knowing his secrets and sexuality! It was all just too much to handle! He wanted to hide in a hole where no one could ever find him, he wanted to jump off the tallest building that he could find and make himself go splat, but most of all, he just wanted everything and everybody to stop.

Luckily, Phil had came to the rescue as he shouted as loud as he could get and waved his arms in an attempt to get the attention off one of his best Goalies and get it on him that for once, he was trying to help them instead of thinking about the money. He might have been what he was, but deep down, he did respect his players and their privacy; despite the many failed attempts on how he wanted for the News Media and the fans to get tours around in the pond to see where the real action began. But knew if he did so, Dragaunus would have the upper hand of finding out where they were located so interviews were usually held in the Players Lounge on the upper level.

"Now, I would like to thank everyone for coming out here tonight to watch the Mighty Ducks play their 100% best and I am deeply sorry that the game had to stop so abruptly due to...other engagements with them at that moment in time; I admit, it was quite a shocker to listen to someone's most secretive thoughts being exploited like that as well as their arch nemesis having the advantage to want to get him down. But please, be advised that under no circumstances, that the media continue on with their endless and frivolous questions. It is Mr. Flashblade's best interest to not be questioned like that in the way you all did to him so please, show him some respect and leave the premises."

The ducks soon became flabberfasted; never before had they heard their manager talk that way like that. It was almost...appreciated in a way they never expected. Maybe he did have a heart made out of gold now and again after all. Nosedive bit his bottom lip gently thus having a determined look on his face. He had to do something sooner than later because he knew of he didn't do so, it would really get out of hand from here on out. Marching with as much confidence as possible, he soon took the microphone from one of the broadcasters.

"I also have something to say to all of you especially you Wing, in a fit of anger and annoyance, I was the one that had read his journal even though I wasn't suppose to; because everyone has their own right of keeping secrets to themselves that no one else should know unless that person or duck feels safe and comfortable enough to share it with the people they know. I know what I did was wrong and clearly out of my way to begin with and I do apologize even to you Wing. I'm really sorry that you had gotten humiliated the way you did and it never would have happened had I just kept my hands away from your stuff."

"But you know what, tackle me instead not my brother; he was and still is looking out for me to this day and I'm really grateful to have him by my side even though he can be a pain in the tailfeathers." Chuckles and giggles could be heard among the crowd as Wing smiled warmly feeling his eyes about to water up. "And you know what else? I also have some secrets to tell you all about myself. I still love to take bubble baths, I'm majorly afraid of spiders, I still sleep with stuffed animals even though I'm 17, and of course, when the 8 hour long Bernie the Bear marathon comes on, I love to wear the underwear as a sign of worship. If you will all allow me."

Everyone including the Ducks screamed as they witnessed the waterfowl taking off his pants to show what he really meant. Mallory covered her eyes, while Tanya passed out as she was going to be having that mental image in her head for awhile to come. Grin just muttered an "Oh please" and Duke slightly blushed turning the other way couldn't believe that the kid was bold enough to pull that stunt off like hotcakes.

Once everyone had left, including Phil, the brothers had went into the shared room where they would be hidden away from the many inquisitive eyes and ears of the team and nothing was more scarier than an angry and silent Team Captain/Leader to the point it made Nosedive wanted to burry himself into a hole and stay until he died.

For the first few minutes, Wildwing stood tall with crossed arms, with the mask still on his face while Dive sat down with his head hung low afraid to look up at the piercing red eyes of the artifact knowing how much he hated it when his older sibling kept that thing on like it was his lifeline when even in reality, he had worn it to conceal his emotions.

"Alright, start talking. I want an explanation and you have 10 seconds to give me full answers. What in the puck were you thinking snooping in my journal, and reading my personal thoughts behind my back!?" Nosedive bit his bottom lip afraid to tell the truth, but it was the only way to get rid of the guilt and of course to not have Wing wait much longer either. He soon sucked in a breath and exhaled.

"Okay fine, you want the truth? I'll give it to you; I was mad and annoyed that you gave me a punishment just because I came back in here 2 hours late even though we both agreed that I would have been in here from 10:00 if any of those humans found out that I had a curfew, they would have treated me like a little duckling."

Wildwing blinked twice as he let his younger brother continue. "I want to be like other teenagers out there without a care in the world. Not that I don't like being around you all 24/7, I do, but I want to be among people in my own age group; I want to go to concerts, to the movies, or even to the amusement park without having to jet out at the last minute because Ole' Lizard Lips is at it again with wanting to take over the world; I just wanna be treated like an equal...instead of just a liability.

As the words flew out of his beak, Wing's heart soon felt heavy, sad for his baby brother as he soon took off the mask showing a pair of sad deep blue ocean eyes. He had no idea that was how Nosedive had felt that way from the beginning on the account that they have only been here for the past 5 months and every human in Anaheim had gotten pretty used to having 6 alien talking ducks on their home planet. Maybe he was a bit too overbearing and overprotective at times, but he only wanted for him to be safe, sound, and wanted the best for him.

"So, that was one of the reasons why you decided to take a peek? was it also one of the reasons why you knew about my allergic reactions and of course my orientation?" Nodding his head slowly, The Mighty Duck Leader soon let out a sigh. "Dive look, I understand how much this has been a lot on your plate to handle since the Invasion and that you didn't get much of a chance to have a great teenage experience, but that doesn't mean that you can come in at all hours of the night or get away with things that you want to make your way by any chance. I might not be either mom or dad, but I'm still your older brother and legal guardian thus making it my business to know where you are and what you're doing at all times."

"I know."

"And don't ever think for one minute that you are a liability, you are the best left defense player, you have great aim when it comes onto getting away from Dragaunus's threats, plus a great runner. Heck, you even busted the schemes of others plenty of times without our help also. But reading my journal was definitely off limits and you knew it, but you still went behind my back and did it anyway."

The blonde drake nodded feeling the huge weight being lifted off of his shoulders; he had to admit though it did fell really good to get it off his chest before it would keep eating him alive. He had to thank Tanya and Grin later. "I'm really sorry again Wing, I absolutely didn't mean for all of this to get out of hand. Forgive me?"

The White avian smiled. "Apology accepted baby bro." He soon spread out his arms as Nosedive knew what this was about feeling the large arms envelope his being as well as his back got patted too.

"So, now that we're good, does this mean I'm off the hook for real this time?"

Wing gave him a hard stare. "Seriously, after being publicly humiliated in front of the whole crowd after Dragaunus had dished everything out? Not a chance. Because you're grounded for 8 months."

 **"WHAT!? 8 MONTHS!? After I literally humiliated myself in front of everyone, you're still grounding me?**

The White Drake soon raised an eyebrow putting his hands on his hips. "What was that?"

"Uh...I mean 8 months...yay..."

"That's what I thought you said, Mr. Bedwetting thumbsucker."

A shade of red had soon tinted on the blonde's cheeks as he growled a low growl chasing Wing out of the room and all over the areas as the rest of the ducks soon witnessed what was going on as Duke sighed in relief. "I just love happy endings."

This is what Chapter 15 would have been like. There is just one more Deleted Scene to go so be on the lookout. ;)


	18. Deleted Scene Take 2

Here is another Deleted Scene of Little Silver Book, Check it out! This will take place a few days after the Media Fiasco, this time, Mallory will play her part into this one; take a guess ;)

 **Deleted** **Scene Take 2.**

 **A Few Days Later...**

 **Where: Sassy Secrets Lingerie.**

 **Time: 2:36 p.m.**

 **Day: Saturday.**

"Mal, please, I don't feel right about this." Nosedive faintly replied as he was behind the satin red curtain of the Lingerie Shop while the red headed duck just sat there nonchalantly with a painted smile on her face secretly enjoying the young drake's punishment right after Wing had went it over with her as it gave her the idea on how he could play his part of being a full time housekeeper for the next 8 months; and if he had tried anything, he had secretly given her his little brother's baby pictures in order to get him to behave himself.

"Oh stop being like a little Hatchling and get with the program already, your house arrest will be over before you even know it. Now come on out and strut yourself." A few minutes have passed as a sigh was soon heard and the curtain slowly opened revealing to be the teen mallard in a French Maid costume. The dress was a little too short for his liking as three inches was above his knees followed by the fishnet stockings that gave his lanky legs some shape and grace along with 3 inch high heels to give it the extra touch.

Mallory was having way too much fun for her liking seeing the poor blonde flushing under peach feathers looking at himself in the mirror. Although he had to admit, he looked hot, he was very uncomfortable with the said outfit especially with the amount of woman that were in and out of the store.

 _"I have really learnt my lesson...please let it all be over, please let it all be over...And these panties are giving me the ultimate rash that I really don't want to think about."_

"Now, I hate you..." Emerald green eyes rolled wholeheartedly.

"The feelings mutual. Well, now that I am done here, I'm going back to the pond; Tanya needs my help fixing up Drake 1."

"That's it? You're just going to leave me here?"

"No of course not." Nosedive sighed in relief. "I am leaving you with the list." Sky blue eyes soon widened as his hand soon held a piece of paper of all the things that needed to get done starting with picking up a new batch of ammo from the Heavy Artillery store that was having a sale today.

"But, how will I know which ones to pick up?" He asked as she turned and walked away. "Hey, Mal! how will I know what type of ammo you want anyway?"

"Ask around, besides, asking questions is the only way you're going to learn. And once you're finished, you can high-tail it over to Catos, me and Tanya are going to be hitting the club tonight as well as having an outing on the town so make sure you pick up the best dresses they have, plus, I heard the Health Food market is having a sale on Pumpernickel bread and can you get some soy milk? Make sure that it's not the brand type it will give Tanya trips to the bathroom."

Nosedive was already regretting this as he soon walked out grumbling and mumbling under his breath soon scanning the words on the list wondering which stop he should take first while some kids looked on pointing and laughing at the highly embarrassed duck who wished that he was captured by Dragaunus by now; it was bad enough that he was slowly losing what was left of his macho man like dignity can't believe he never thought he would stoop this low. He had soon gone from Star Hockey Player to Housekeeping Maid.

At least Thrash, Mookie, or even some of his friends from his old school from Puckworld were not here to see this.

Back at the Pond, Wildwing was busily ripping out some pages from his journal of his thoughts about Duke. After what had happened, he had agreed to himself that he would never think of the one eyed Mallard like that again; only as a comrade and team mate nothing more. Besides, he couldn't live with himself to know that the grey duck had to hear that and that was really unbearable to handle. It was already hard enough being gay plus, the media would have an absolute field day about it with not only alien ducks on Earth and have made a living on their new adoptive planet, but a gay alien duck having a crush on one of his companions.

Once he was sure the pages were in the waste basket, he soon closed the book thus putting it into the drawer and locking it shut. The White Mallard soon found himself _out of the headquarters looking up at the night sky as dozens of twinkling stars sparkled like cascading diamonds making the pitch black atmosphere look very decorative. After being chased around by Dive, he soon decided to take a breather counting the tiny dots or try to make out some constellations instead. Although he and his brother made up, he still couldn't get over the fact that the blonde read his entries; and to make the cherry on top more edible, thanks to Dragaunus, everyone including the rest of the team had to hear his secrets especially Duke of all! it was way too embarrassing._

 _"Wing? You out here?" Calming his beating heart down and taking deep breaths, he slowly turned around to see his crush walking towards him thus standing right next to the captain taking in the nightly breeze as it blew through his feathery hair. The White Drake thought he looked mesmerizing just by standing; ebony eyes soon looked into ocean blue as the 6'1 fowl quickly turned his head not wanting for him to see the pink blush that crept onto his cheeks._

 _"Say something Wing, now is your chance, come on you can do it! If you can fight Dragaunus and the rest of the Saurians along with Hunter drones and Dinosaurs, then you can tell him how your truly feel about him as well."_

 _"So, beautiful night tonight huh?" He mentally slapped himself couldn't believe how stupid that sounded._

 _"Yeah, I have to admit, the stars are a beauty to behold too. Compared to Puckworld, they are much brighter."_

 _"Yeah they are. Although we haven't been here long, I've really grown fond of this place, despite the fact that we are still on the brink of war; I guess I have to hand it to Nosedive, it's great here and the humans have really taken a liking to us." Duke chuckled._

 _"You could say that again, by the way, is it true that you have been really head over heels for me?"_

 _Wildwing soon looked up towards the sky once again trying to hide his pink face but it was useless; now was when he wished he had the mask on. Nevertheless, he gave a little nod in return. Soon, Duke inched a little closer towards him._

 _"_ _Look, you don't have to say anything, I'm really sorry...I should have told you the truth from the very beginning but I didn't know how to phrase the words..."_

 _"For how long?"_

 _"5 months, Since we've been here."_

 _Duke nodded soon turning his head once again plus holding Wing's face into his hands who's orbs sparkled like beautiful gleaming sapphires in the ocean. Bills clashed against each-other for a sweet passionate kiss only to release for air only after 10 seconds. Pink quickly soon turned into rose red as Wing quickly looked away yet again couldn't believe what he had just experienced! The former Brotherhood of the Blade leader winked and smiled warmly caressing the white feathers._

 _"Duke..." He whispered breathlessly feeling the long beak gently biting his neck giving out a tiny peep of a newborn hatchling._

 _"Let me tell you something a little bout myself Wing, back when I was in the Brotherhood, I had never been on the good side of the law making myself public enemy number one. I lied, stole to make ends meet, and cheated my way out of unexpected situations dozens of times. But since turnin ova a new leaf just by being with you all, has really helped me to open up more often especially towards Mallory; with you, I wanted to prove myself that I was and still am worth it. I would never, ever do anything to harm you or the rest of the team."_

 _Bills soon clashed again this time in full passion that was so heated, it was very intimate. They slowly drifted apart as the slightly taller duck bit his bottom lip gently. "I've secretly had a thing for you, but I was just too nervous. You could say that I'm trying very hard to get used to my orientation; since High School, I would bring home the girls to do homework or projects with that way Dive or our parents wouldn't get suspicious. And the minute I saw you, I just didn't know what to think or say."_

 _A dark hand soon caressed him as he closed his eyes feeling the warm sensation of feathers. "I'm Bi myself, but I have one up for men most of the time. Me flirtin with Mal was just all in good fun. With you, I see so much potential that we could make this work...if you want to that is. So I'm asking you now Wilwing, will you do me the honor of being my boyfriend?"_

 _The heartbeat started to thump loudly against his chest as he nodded and grin real wide as they walked hand in hand back inside heading towards Duke's chambers as he punched in the passcode shortly closing the automatic sliding door behind them. Nosedive tiredly walked through the entrance carrying some bags while the heels were killing his feet. It had only been one day, and he was already pooped out! How in the world did girls do all of this shopping!? He thought setting the bags down into the kitchen thus getting the bags from the Department store to walk towards Mallory's room._

 _On the way there, he could hear moaning coming from Duke's quarters as he put his ear against the metallic door to listen; dark crimson soon appeared as he quietly walked away pretending that he didn't hear and that he didn't want to think of any images that would pop inside his head._

 **3 Months Later...**

 **Where: The Pond.**

 **Time: 6:40 p.m.**

 **Day: Saturday.**

Wildwing buttoned the very last button on his long sleeve beige shirt as he looked at himself in the large full body mirror in the bedroom. The pressed black pants were the perfect choice along with the polished black loafers that sparkled with every step that he took thus nodding his head in approval and smiled couldn't wait to get out and get ready for his date with Duke. Since revealing his feelings for the Ex-Jewel thief from a few months ago, with the confession that the grey mallard also had the hots for the leader, it was agreed that they would be officially going steady as well as taking their time for there was absolutely no rush.

Duke grinned softly as he saw his boyfriend walking towards him with slow and steady steps taking him into his arms and kissing his cheeks. "So, what do you think? Is it a little bit too much?"

"Not at all, whoever thought that underneath the determined, battle ready persona of a great leader, is actually a very handsome, sweet warmhearted drake? You are radiant in that outfit sweetheart." Wing giggled as Nosedive entered through the sliding doors wearing none other than the maid outfit looking disheveled as he winced in pain as his feet burned with every step he took into the high heels looking clearly exhausted; the two older mallards tried to suppress their laughter seeing their young friend looking really out of it.

"Okay, I did the shopping, not to mention that I picked up Mal and Tanya's lingerie. Now, I'm gonna go into the kitchen and wax the floors." As he was about to get the mop, Wildwing stopped him getting a scrub brush and a bucket as the blonde's eyes widened.

"What!? But that's going to take all night!"

"Well then, you better get started; and make sure you get down on those hard to reach places too as well." The elder winked leaving the younger one to gawk hearing nothing but laughter while Dive growled a low growl in return couldn't believe this was actually happening. The endless chores, the maid dress, not to mention the shoes (in which he knew he was going to get puffy blisters on his toes by morning), were all too much! but if he wanted to stay in his brother's good graces (as well as keeping his secrets secret), then he had to fight through. Although by tomorrow, he had to start all over again-by cleaning the rink, make breakfast, plus, go into town to get Grin's necessities for his daily meditation and do the laundry.

He definitely learnt his lesson, he would never snoop through personal belongings again-Unless he felt like it.

"So, ready for the best night of your life? Because I got us the best seat at the Pimento Garden." Wildwing nodded as he got behind Duke on his duckcycle putting on his helmet.

"Hey with you, nothing is ever boring." And together, they made it out into the night.

Well, there you have it, the 2nd and last Deleted Scene of Little Silver Book. Sorry if I made Wing ooc in this one, but with Disney making him 1-Dimensional, he didn't have much of a personality in the cartoon and I wanted for him to confess his feelings to Duke in a way where it looked innocent yet intimate at the same time. In my headcanon, Wing is homosexual while Duke is Bisexual instead; however, he has one up over men most of the time 75% and with women 50% I have to say that they are my primary favorite couple along with Duke x Nosedive and Grin x Nosedive :)

And don't worry, if you all were thinking what was going on when both Drakes went into the Former thief's room, they were just kissing instead of...you know this is still a kids story based on a Disney cartoon that is geared towards 10 year olds. Nosedive just has an overactive imagination. Naughty duck lol!


End file.
